Frank And His Wonderful Journeys: The Lloth Region
by Constipated Waffle
Summary: Frank is just a regular kid who hates Pokémon. Wait, no- Frank is an irregular weirdo who hates Pokémon. Follow him as he is railroaded into being a Pokémon trainer anyway in my delightfully terrible original region with delightfully terrible original Pokémon.


The Lloth Region

Frank sat back in the back of the classroom like always. He listened to the rest of the class chatter excitedly. Today was the day most of his peers had been anticipating all their life. It was the day the 13-14 year olds got their first Pokémon and set out on their journey across the Lloth region, "The region where dreams come true!", as the impossibly cheery travel ads were happy to remind him. "_Nightmares are a form of dreams, you know," _he thought to himself as he clenched his pencil.

You see, Frank was not like other kids. Where every other kid dreamed of becoming a Pokémon master or whatever, Frank hated Pokémon. No explanation ever came, no flashback where he was attacked by rabid Pokémon or anything, he just hated them. He dreaded having to pick one, he'd hate it and it would probably hate him. He wished there was a way out.

Just then, Professor Maple walked in, sending a hush around the room. The professor cleared his throat and adjusted his thin glasses, which complemented his hair, bald on top with hair around the sides. He was a small man- about Frank's size, and Frank was small for his age- but always seemed to be researching one Pokémon or another, to see if any adjustments could be made to the type chart. He discovered the Sound-type not too long ago, and was currently researching the new Fairy-type.

"Good day, students," he began, setting down his cup of coffee. "As you know, today I am here to fill you in on the basics for Pokémon training, which you have all been tested and approved for. Pokémon have always been popular to battle, but it wasn't until 1996 that the first official Pokémon league was established in Kanto. Johto joined in on the phenomenon in 1999, and they were followed by Hoenn in 2002, Sinnoh in 2006, Unova in 2010, and Kalos just around a month ago. We have long stayed out of the league, but today, the 2013 Lloth league is officially open!" The class cheered and whopped.

"Of course, while our main focus is on you, the younger generation, anybody who currently owns a Pokémon may now challenge the eight gyms and enter the league, so make sure to inform your family and friends."

"Now then. This box in front of me contains three Pokémon, specially bred for you. Grexx is a Grass-type who is rather slow but can take many hits and packs a punch. Fluppy is a Fire-type who is blazingly fast but rather frail. Shoksquirt is a Water-type who is all-around good. You will be split up into groups of three and each of you will pick one of these three Pokémon. Let the league begin!"

The entire class happily jumped up and ran to the auditorium, where the Pokémon were kept for the students to keep. Frank trudged along at the back, hoping he could somehow find an excuse to come back home and live a normal life as a doctor or something.

He walked into the auditorium and walked to station number four, where he found Damian, resident thug, and Toby, the class clown.

"What's the matter, Frank? Scared of a little old Pokémon, huh? Is that it? Frank's a crybaby! Frank's a crybaby!" Damian shouted. Frank drowned him out.

"Hey, lay off him, man," Toby said, pushing Damian off Frank.

"Oh, you want a fight, huh? Let's fight!" Damian shouted, slinging a punch at Toby, who easily ducked. Just as Damian reeled back for a second punch, a rather burly and tough looking woman rounded the corner.

"Hey, kids! Ready to get your first Pokémon?" she exclaimed in the most fabricated cheery way possible. "Let's check them out!"

She lifted up the box to reveal a trio of starters: a small, green dinosaur, an orange puppy with a black spot around one eye, and a little jellyfish-looking thing using its stingers as legs.

"Man, that dinosaur thing looks terrible now, but I hear it evolves into a Grass/Fighting type! That'd be awesome!" Damian shouted.

"I think the Fire one is a pure Fire type all the way and the Water type becomes Water/Electric," Toby mused, more to himself then directed at anybody.

Frank sighed. He looked at the three starters again. He had already decided his starter, he didn't know why he was looking again. He reached into the box and pulled out his starter of choice.

"Looks like it's you and me, pal," he noted to his new starter.

**Hey, it's Waffle here! This is my newest failure at writing someth… I mean, wonderful story everyone will love! Constructive criticism is appreciated, and please review! It means a lot, even if you only put "good story" or "It SuCkS lOlO". You're free to vote on your favorite starter if you want {but we all know my starters suck and nobody ever reads my stories anyway}**

**So yeah, I know it's a short chapter, but the next chapters will be much longer, I promise! Just wanted to sorta introduce the world and stuff. And hey, if you like the story, feel free to share it with your friends! Or with your enemies if you hate it.**

**Until the next chapter!**


End file.
